


Super Bell Burgers

by TolfGennis



Category: Super Mario 3D World
Genre: Hamburgers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha enjoy some delicious hamburgers together, which leads them to head to the Sprixie Kingdom, the fantastical place where Dry Bowser got the burgers from. Simple but effective.





	Super Bell Burgers

Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha were eating hamburgers together at the place, with Dry Bowser having gotten the burgers from the far off fantastical lands of the Sprixie Kingdom.

"These hamburgers are delicious!" Petey the piranha plant mutant exclaimed gracefully while eating his juicy mouthwatering hamburger using his big green leaves.

Dry Bowser eyed him as he held his half eaten burger in his bony hands, a smirk carving across his skull. "You think so?"

"Yeah! I don't know where you got 'em from, but they're great!" Petey barked as he kept munching down on the burger, enjoying every bite he ate up of the ground beef.

Dry Bowser chuckled, brushing back his red hair with his bony left hand while holding his burger with his right hand, of which he took a bite into after chuckling. "Well then, I'll be sure to bring you with me on my trip next time."

"Sounds great! Especially if I get to eat more burgers like this masterpiece!" Petey proclaimed joyfully.

After finishing up their burger feast, the two burger filled heavyweights went on a journey together to the Sprixie Kingdom, which is where Dry Bowser got the burgers they have had for their meal in the first place. The two noted the Sprixies flying around with burgers in their magical hands, noting how quick they made them as they made it to the most iconic location in the kingdom, the Super Bell Hill.

"Well here we are Pete. What do you think of the place?" Dry Bowser stated as he revealed the super powered bells chiming across the rising different colored spiraling hills.

Petey was clapping his leaves together, being quite entranced. "I think it's neat, but where is the burger place at?"

Dry Bowser smirked, placing his bony hands on his skeletal hips. "Well just follow me and I'll show you."


End file.
